Grojband's New Members by Fiction Power
by corneyforever
Summary: Jackie Matthews and her brother, Tyler Matthews, receive a new TV remote from a strange repairman. How do they use it you ask? To watch their favorite show, Grojband, of course! However, things take a surprising turn when the remote changes the channel on them and they are stuck in the world of the rock and roll group! Originally written by Fiction Power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Now that Meeting Grojband has gotten so popular, I thought it was time for a new fanfic. However, this one is going to be a bit different from the other ones I've written. Mostly because, I can't take credit for writing it. This fic was actually written by my friend Fiction Power and I have to say: IT IS THE BEST! Unfortunately, he couldn't upload it to his own account because of technology reasons which is why I'm putting it up for him. He was even awesome enough to include my character Jackie in the story! UBER COOL! So make sure you give Fiction Power all the attention he deserves for this story. Hope all of you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own (almost) nothing! Grojband belongs to Teletoon Studios and fanfic and Tyler belong to Fiction Power. The only things I own are Jackie and Tracy (who is mentioned).**

* * *

Tyler Matthews peaked his head out of his room and grinned happily as he could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing and a brief goodbye from his parents. His parents and the meaner of his 2 sisters, Tracy, had just left the house and were going to be gone for the whole day. This left just him and his one year younger sister, Jackie, alone and today could not have been better for them to be left home alone for an important reason to him and his sister Jackie. The 15 year old brother quickly got dressed and ran to the room of his 14 year old sister Jackie.

He started to knock on the door for a minute, then said "Jackie? It's me Tyler, I'm coming in, speak up if I should not." he smiled and walked in once he heard the approval from his sister. She tugged her long sleeved t-shirt down as if it had just seemed she had just finished getting ready for today. He was not surprised at this as he knew neither of them would miss this for anything.

"You all set and ready for the marathon?" Tyler asked his sister and started to walk back out the door he came in.

Jackie nodded and smiled at her brother as she was ready to rock out all day. "I am as we have been waiting so long for this! The day Tracy is gone and the same day as a full Grojband marathon. It's totes awesome!"

Tyler could only smile at how happy his sister was. He loved to see her happy since their other sister treated her so badly. Tyler never got into a big argument with Tracy because he knew it would end badly. So he mostly never listened to Tracy or just ignored her. The only sibling he would listen to or trust was Jackie as they knew they could trust each other way more then they could Tracy.

"Jackie why don't I get us some drinks and you go turn the TV on and find the channel the marathon is on?" Tyler asked looking back at his younger sister as they came down the stairs.

"Sure thing Tyler" Jackie said heading into the living room as Tyler walked into the kitchen.

Jackie walked into the living room and started to look for the remote. She searched high and low for it but it didn't seem to be anywhere. Then she saw a note taped to the satellite receiver. She opened it and started to read in in her head. She started to growl and screamed at the top of her lungs in what Tyler could assume was a 'Tracy just happened' moment. Tyler set the full glasses down on the kitchen table and ran to see what was wrong with his sister and what had happened to make her scream like that.

Once he arrived he looked around to see his sister sitting on the couch curled up like a ball and he wasn't able to see her face. The TV wasn't on and there was a note sitting on the coffee table next to the couch. Tyler sat down next to his sister and rubbed her back slowly in an attempt to calm and relax her.

"What is wrong Jackie?" Tyler asked as he continued to rub his sister's back.

Jackie pointed to the note and growled. "This is what's wrong and prepare to be really angry."

Tyler did not want to read it after he heard what Jackie said about it but he knew he had no choice as Jackie did not look like she would want to talk about it. He picked up the note and started to read it to himself in his head.

"Dear losers,

I heard that you were going to watch a marathon of that ultra-lame TV show that only losers like you two would watch. While I know I should not care since I am not there, I took all the TV remotes so you won't be able to watch your lame show and so you'll miss the marathon that I know you want to watch so much! I hope you don't enjoy your day.

Sincerely, the always going to be cooler than you, Tracy."

Tyler tore it up into many tiny little pieces and screamed in anger. He felt like the time Laney discovered that Candy Jams was fake or the time Trina dissed the band hard during the Pollination Nation Pageant.

Jackie got up and looked at him still angry about what their sister had done. "I can't believe she would do this to us! She knew how much we wanted to watch this and she still did this to us! I just want to scream and shout at her so much!"

Tyler nodded as he completely agreed with what Jackie was saying. "Yes I can't believe she would do this to us. She deserves to get shouted at."

"Well what are we going to do now? Unless a TV remote magically appears in the next 5 minutes, we can't watch the marathon." Jackie said and soon after there was a knock on the front door.

Jackie got up to answer it as she was closer to the front door. She opened it to see a rather tall man standing there with a stainless steel tool box and was wearing a pair of overalls.

"Can I help you?" Jackie asked a little annoyed but tried to make sure the man would not be offended by her current mood.

"Did someone order a TV repairman?" The man asked as Jackie started to smile as she thought maybe this man could fix and solve there TV needs.

"No sir but could you please help us? Our mean sister took our TV remote and now we can't watch the marathon of our favorite show, so will you help us?"

The repairman smiled and nodded. "I think I could if I can get a good look at your TV."

Jackie nodded and invited him in. She lead them into the living room and showed him the TV. Tyler just looked at the strange repairman, really confused about why he was in their home until Jackie explained it to him. Tyler smiled and watched the repairman as he continued his work, hoping he could fix their TV.

"So what marathon are you two trying to watch?" The strange repairman asked as he pretended to look around in his tool box.

"Grojband." Tyler said smiling as he waited on the edge of the couch.

"Oh I know that show. A rather nice one, but no one seems to take into account of all details of the actual show. Just the songs."

Tyler laughed. "Well, yes that is true but me and my sister Jackie are true fans. Ask anything and we can answer it."

The repairman smiled a little oddly. "What is the name of Blade Stabbington's pet and what did he used to do 24 hours a day?"

"Bite Face and he used to be on fire 24 hours a day." Tyler said as Jackie nodded as she also knew that was the answer.

The repairman smiled a bit. "Ok, what is Mayor Mellow's secret identity?"

"Melodious Monk or The Lord of Lounging." Jackie said as she knew that episode as well.

"Correct again and here is your prize." he gives Jackie a new TV remote but it only had 6 buttons on it. These buttons were the four arrow buttons, enter, and power.

Jackie was about to ask what was up with this remote but the man left right before she could ask. She took the remote over to Tyler and put it in her brother's hand and sat down next to him. Tyler took the remote and turned the TV on. It went right to the guide. Tyler and Jackie found the channel that the marathon was on and he was about to press enter.

"Turn it on already! It will start any second!" Jackie said shaking her brother's arm as it was a minute to 10am and the marathon was about to start.

Tyler pressed the enter button but nothing happened. The TV screen just suddenly went blank. Tyler and Jackie screamed in fear as they thought the TV was broken now. Then an odd sound filled the room. The siblings were sure they had heard it before but just could not seem to put their fingers on it. There was then a bright flash of light that blinded the two siblings for a few minutes. Once they could see again, they started to look around. The location they were in had changed but seemed familiar to the two of them but once again, they could not put their fingers on it. Then it suddenly came to Jackie and she screamed happily like Grojband's groupies whenever they heard the band playing.

"I can't believe where we are! It's not possible but we are actually here! I don't know how this happened but we are in the garage of Grojband!" Jackie said as she got up and started to rush around the garage.

She then heard the voice of the band's naturally blue haired front man, Corey Riffin, as it seemed they were returning from a gig. "Great gig guys, we did great out there, I bet... who are they?" Corey asked as he had just entered the garage, pointing to Tyler and his sister. "How did you two get in here?" Corey asked confused.

"This is totally awesome!" Tyler said smiling. "We are big fans of you guys from another dimension I presume since Peaceville is not on any map where we are from."

Corey smiled and turned to the rest of his band "See guys? We're even popular in other dimensions!"

The girl with red hair, also known as Laney, smiled. "That is cool Core."

Kin and Kon the supposedly twins that did not seem to look alike were in awe. "This makes me want to Kon-go Bongo!" Kon jumped to his drum set and started to play his drum set with his hands and smiled. Kin just stood there with his eyes on Jackie. Something was up with him as his eyes seemed to be in the shape of hearts.

Tyler noticed this but decided not to say anything as this was a bit of an awkward moment. "Well that is something I will never unsee..." He then went to talk with Laney. "So Laney, what is it like to be a girl in a band of 3 other boys?"

Laney looked at him a little surprised "You can actually tell I am a girl? The rest of the guys can't seem to tell no matter how hard I try to tell them."

"I know and I can't seem to understand it either, you look like a girl and sound like one. Maybe they just think of you like a brother since they are all boys?" Tyler said and shrugged a little.

"Maybe." Laney said smiling a little "That does make me feel better about them calling me a boy if they see me like a brother to them."

Kin ran up to Jackie and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kin. Who are you? he asked with hearts still in his eyes.

Jackie looked to the nerdy keyboardist and smiled, completely oblivious about the hearts in his eyes. "I'm Jackie. Nice to finally meet you in person Kin."

Kin gasped in a high pitched tone and passed out on the floor with hearts floating right above him. He was in love at first sight. Jackie however, still was oblivious to it. She just walked away to her brother as something came to her mind that she was a little worried about.

She found him and pulled him away from the group and into a corner "Um... Tyler... we no longer have a place to stay if we want to stay in this world..."

Tyler realized this now as well and had no idea what to do or say until Corey popped up out of nowhere with a smile. He seemed to have an idea of sorts by the look on his face and left the siblings wondering if it was one that would help them with their predicament.

"I could not help but overhear that you two needed a place to stay." Corey said as he walked over to his friends "Well if you want Kin and Kon got a spare room, Laney has got one and I got one spare room. You guys can chose whereever you want to stay for how ever long you are in our world."

Tyler and Jackie smiled at their new friends' generosity. They were so happy to know that the friends they just met were offering up their homes to them just like that. Tyler and Jackie did not know how they could ever repay their friends but they knew that with time they could return the kindness they were giving them.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of Fiction Power's fanfic! If you like it, please make sure you tell him this. Also, he would like it to be known that where Jackie and Tyler choose to live is up to you guys. So please let me know and I'll make sure to tell him so he can start writing the next chapter. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally finished! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did!**

* * *

Kin and Kon smiled as they looked at the many people reading this new part of Fiction Power's story. They had the privilege of introducing the new chapter to the many people who had liked the story.

"Hello there all you Jackie, Tyler and Grojband fans out there. We are here to tell you that there is no more need to ask Fiction Power for chapter 2." Kin said smiling but Kon just looked worried.

"How so? Wait... why Kin? Did the story get... CANCELLED!?" Kon started to freak out as he did not wait for his twin brother's response. "How will all my fans get to see me without this!?"

Kin grabbed a hold of his twin brother and tried to calm him down "Dude it's not cancelled! I would never let this story die without telling Jackie how I feel about her or any story!"

Kon just looked at his brother as he was not sure he heard him right. "Say what now Kin?"

Kin just blushed and gave his brother their script. "From the top of page two and no more stalling. We only got so long to explain the last chapter before..." A garage door slammed shut in front of them right in the middle of Kin's sentence. "That happens..."

"Well I guess they will all have to read the last chapter themselves to find out what happened." Kon said as Kin just sighed.

Tyler and Jackie were about to answer to the offer their friends had given them. That is, until a certain pink-haired, evil older sister to Corey Riffin came walking in. "Hey Lamozoids, Dad says you have to mow the lawn before dinner." Trina said not even bothering to look up at the group as she was bleeting to all her 'loyal followers' that being no one that did not fear her. She was to distracted to even notice or care about the two new teens standing next to her brother and his band as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Well that was a ray of sunshine." Laney said sarcastically with a small smile.

Jackie nodded and smiled. "So true Lanes."

Laney smiled a little. "Hey, you know my nickname?"

Jackie laughed a little. "We've watched everything you four said and did since we first watched your TV show in our dimension. We know all about you four that the show will tell us."

"Right." Laney said as she had seemed to have forgotten about that already. "You just look like normal teens to us that I keep forgetting your not from around here."

"It's alright Lanes, we will also promise to keep what we don't want others to know about you private." Tyler said as Laney just realized he knew some things she did not want a certain blue-haired boy to know even thought she wanted him to figure it out for himself.

"Thanks you guys, that means a lot and relieves me to hear that." Laney said as she went to get her instrument. "Why don't we put on a small show for you guys of your favorite song?" Laney asked as Tyler and Jackie smiled wildly.

"We would really like that a lot." Jackie said as Tyler nodded quickly as he was way to happy to speak. They were going to get a live performance from a band they loved that they did not know was real until earlier today. Tyler then looked to Kin and saw that he was still laying on the ground in some sort of fantasy. He just hoped it was not what he thought it was about as Kon started to yell in his twin brother's ear in an attempt to get up. Kin shot straight up, covered his ears to the scream and his sudden, yet loud awakening from his twin brother.

"Kon what was that for? I was day dreaming about Jackie..." Kin stopped for a moment and was looking for a way to save himself from the embarrassment. "Jackie Chan teaching me Kung fu!" He said trying to make sure he did not say that he was really daydreaming about his crush, Tyler's sister, Jackie, again.

"Cool Kin, we should spare some time." Jackie said teasing Kin a little as she could tell he was not the fighting type.

Kin was a little surprised as he thought that Jackie would actually fight him in a way that he only read about. He got up on his feet and laughed quietly. "Its ok Jackie I would not want to go up against you in a fight, we might get really hurt."

Jackie nodded. "I guess you're right Kin, I would not want to hurt you either."

Kin blushed a little and looked to his friends and remembered they were going to play for them and had to get ready. "So what song are we going to play for you Jackie?"

Tyler looked at Kin a little annoyed at that comment. "I'm here too Kin."

Kin slapped himself in the face as he knew that if Tyler did not like Kin, he would not like his sister around him. He could not let that happen to him. "Really sorry about that Tyler. What can we play for you and Jackie?"

"It's ok Kin. I would like to hear you all play 'You've Got Nothing'."

Just then, the sound of a rather large metal war machine of some sort could be heard and the barrel of a tank came rushing through the garage door a few seconds later. Everyone screamed in surprise as an armed tank was now pointing at them. Then Mayor Mellow head popped out of the barrel and he smiled. "Corey did I just hear someone ask to listen to our lounge song come from in here?" he asked rather excited.

Tyler nevously raised his hand to the mayor as he was scared of the loaded war machine "Um... is that thing loaded?" He asked pointing to the tank.

Mellow popped out of the barrel and looked to the teen he had never seen before "Do you want it to be and who are you?" He asked as he grabbed and held out a button with a wire connected to his pocket.

"I'm Tyler Matthews and this is my sister Jackie Matthews and yeah, I would prefer if it was not loaded."

Mellow pressed the button and a cannon ball went flying and smashed through a wall. Tyler just stood there with a twitching eye at how Mellow was even allowed to have a loaded cannon in a highly populated area. He could not even begin to understand why he would. He did not want to know why he did and why he was not in a mental institute.

"Any more questions boy?" Mellow asked with a smile. "And Corey I will pay for the damages to your wall and garage door." Mellow said to Corey as Corey seemed unphased by the damages anymore or the fact that a loaded tank was pointed at him.

"Mellow did you come to fire a tank or did you come to sing?" Corey asked as Mellow now remembered why he was here in the first place. He pulled a mic out of his other pocket "You know it boys." He said referring to the band as well as Laney as a boy.

"Mayor Mellow, Laney Penn is a girl, not a boy." Jackie added as she walked up behind mayor Mellow.

Mayor Mellow just looked at Jackie "I think I can tell a girl from a boy young lady. I did not get to being mayor for nothing." before Jackie could reply back to that comment, Mayor Mellow got on stage and they started.

"You can't hold in your hand." Corey said as he popped up out of no where and touched Tyler on the right side of his chest.

"When you've got it, you'll understand." Mellow said popping up out of nowhere just like Corey, touching Tyler on the other side of his chest.

"It's so much more than money can buy." they both said, back on stage with a large sum of cash in each of their hands.

"It'll float your heart like a duck." Corey said as a duck fell onto Jackie's lap and quacked.

"Worth more than a million bucks." Corey said holding up a million dollar bill that the duck snatched up as soon as it saw it.

"Gold is great and shiny too," Mellow said holding up some gold. Just then, Pirate Tightie wightie and his crew came and pointed swords at him as they wanted it.

"But it can't bring joy to you." Mellow said dropping it and running off, scared

"You've got nothing if you've got no things." Both Mayor Mellow and Corey said walking down the stage while snapping their fingers.

"Like your hook, your itch, or your serving witch." Kin said and at the end he pointed at Jackie who gasped as somehow her clothes had changed into a serving witch's outfit right before he pointed to her.

"Those special somethings that make your heart sing." Mellow and Corey said as they were still walking and snapping.

"Like waves and whales and mermaid tails." Kon said breathing under water to point at a fish tail

"So set them sails you kooky dingalings." Corey and Mellow said as they continued on their path and fell off the stage.

"Wrap it up already boys." Laney said looking still rather unhappy from Mellow, before show 'comment'.

"Yeah things!" they said in a sing song tone as Corey and Mellow had quickly recovered from the crash and returned back to the center of the stage.

They smiled and sighed as it was finally over and they rather enjoyed that. "Well boys and one and only young lady." He said shooting a glance at Jackie. "This is my cue to boogie on out.I still got a town to run." He jumped back in the barrel of the tank and it drove off back to where ever it came from.

"Well Tyler that was your song, so what about you Jackie?" Corey asked as Kin was wondering what she would want to listen to.

"You're So Untrue!" Jackie said as Tyler started to get an idea from this request.

Laney was smiling a little as of all the songs the band had sung, Jackie wanted to listen to the one where she rocked the mic. Laney did not know what this meant but she rather enjoyed it if it meant getting another turn at the mic. Laney switched spots with Corey and took his mic. She was about to start singing when Tyler stopped her. Laney was confused about why Tyler had stopped her and she was wondering where he was going with this. Tyler took the lyrics and started to write something down on a blank piece of paper. Laney just stood there and waited and after Tyler was finished he waved Laney over. Laney jumped down from the stage, in front of Tyler and leaned over so her ear was facing Tyler's face. Kin and Kon were also wondering what was going on and tried to listen in but could not get much luck hearing what they were saying.

"Would it be alright if Jackie could sing with you? She has always dreamed of singing with the band and I think this could be her big chance" Tyler said smiling a little.

Laney just looked surprised at what Tyler had asked of her and was more then willing to accept as she grabbed Jackie's hand and took her on stage with the new lyrics. Jackie was confused about what was going on until Laney gave her the page with the new lyrics. "You ready to sing?" Laney asked and waited for Jackie's reaction. Jackie nodded and took another mic from the supply cabinet and went with Laney on stage.

Tyler watched his sister as she looked a little nervous, like this was going to make or break her. She took a deep breath and looked at Laney. Laney smiled and nodded as she started to count down.

"It started with a smile!" They said looking happy for a moment then went right to looking angry. "We were happy for a while!" They said still looking angry. "But now we're thinking you lied to us!" They said as they still looked angry. "Now we're feeling super-ultra angry!" They said jumping angrily around the stage. "Your words had such a ring! That we couldn't hear a thing! But now we see what you're all about and we can't sit still, we've got to scream and shout! You're so untrue! We see through you." they said mimicking the song and the actions perfectly. "We'll yell and scream till we go blue. Your front's a fake! You little rat-snake! To mess wit us is a big mistake! You're so untrue! With you we're through! What goes around is coming back at you!" They said as the song ended.

Jackie smiled and yawned. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Then she and Tyler remember they still never said who they were going to stay with. They knew the time was now and after a brief talk about the subject they had finally made up their minds. They approached their friends and took a deep breath. The rest of the band sat there and wondered what they were going to say and who they would chose.

"Kin and Kon, meet your new roommate." Tyler said walking over to the twins who smiled and high fived.

Jackie looked to Laney and smiled. "Laney I hope you don't mind the fact that I would be staying with you?"

Laney walked over and gave Jackie a friendly hug. "We shared a front, I think we can share a home." Jackie hugged back as this was so amazing to her.

Then After a brief goodbye with Corey, the friends left with their new house guests so they would have time to look around their homes before it got to late.

* * *

**Fiction Power and I are going to be discussing ideas for Chapter 3, so it might be out tomorrow. Maybe. See you later! Make sure you give Fiction Power all the credit in the world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Laney stood on stage tuning her guitar as she then looked up and gasped at the viewers. "Sorry I didn't see you there. Well I suppose I should tell you that for those of who have been waiting for Chapter 3 you no longer need to be waiting as I am just here to explain to some of you what has happened so far with our new friends and how it has affected us." Laney said putting her bass guitar down and pulling up a scrapbook. "Well, first off we were going to get an answer from our new friends about who they wanted to stay with." she said showing a picture of the group including Tyler and Jackie. "That was until they got a short glimpse of the pink-haired demon." she said showing a picture of Trina but Laney had drawn horns on her, a pitchfork in her left hand and a sharp looking demon tail all in red marker. "Also one of our new guests in our band has really, really got me thinking about me and Core... I just wish I knew what this meant..." she looked up and blushed deeply. "If any of you tell Corey about this I will make you wish you never read this!" Laney said now looking really angry and with a expression showing that she meant it. "See ya inside!" Laney said as a garage door closed in front of her but it still had a hole in it from when Mellow's cannon smashed through it. She walked out of view as she yelled. "Core! When is Mayor Mellow going to come and fix this thing!?"

Laney sat down on the couch in the garage and pulled out her violin. She was dusting it as she had not used it or touched it since the Pollination Nation Pageant. They got the gig after she almost won. She continued to carefully clean it until it was nice and clean like the day she bought it. After it was nice and clean, she put it away. She yawned and looked up as she saw the door opening. Tyler came walking in and smiled down at Laney as she was out there alone and everyone else was having lunch inside the actual house.

"Lanes, why are you sitting out here all alone?" Tyler asked walking down with two drinks in hand, one for himself and one for her.

"Just cleaning my stuff. If I don't, it does not sound as good when I do us it." she said as she continued to clean her violin.

"You thirsty? I brought a drink for you?" Tyler said holding one of the glasses out to her with a smile.

Laney accepted not thinking much of it except a nice gesture. "Thanks Ty." Laney said as she took a sip.

"Ty?" Tyler asked a little confused as he had not heard her call him that until today.

"I thought it would be a nice nickname for you. I think it suits you too." Laney said smiling a little as Tyler smiled back a little.

"Well cool then, you can call me Ty from now on if you want." Tyler said sitting down beside her.

Laney giggled a little and smiled happily. "Well what should we all do today?"

Kon had started to enter the garage as he had finished his lunch. Laney and Tyler just continued to talk about thier idea.

"Yeah, I think this would be a good date to do that." She asked setting her drink down. That was all Kon heard as he entered.

Kon quickly hid as he was not sure what he heard but it sounded like she just said they were going on a date! Tyler nodded as he got up and extended a hand to Laney who took it and pulled herself up. They started to walk out the garage door so they could get where they were going and come back there faster. Kon screamed and ran back into the house to tell his friends what he thought he had heard as soon as Tyler and Laney were out of shouting range.

"Guys!" Kon yelled as he ran into the house and to the kitchen table. "You wont believe what I just heard Laney and Tyler say they are doing!" He said arriving back at the table while Corey, Jackie and Kin just looked at him surprised and confused.

"What is it Kon?" Jackie asked as she wanted to know.

"They're going on a date!" Kon started to panic and soon Kin joined him as that sounded scarier for a moment.

"Quite you bande de perdants (Band of losers in french) ! I need my beauty rest!"

"Wait what? Just a date?" Kin said stopping. "So what if he goes on a date with Laney? It's not a big deal for two boys to go on a date."

Jackie just walked up to Kin. "How many times must I say it but "Laney is a girl!" Jackie said as it seemed Corey was the only one to understand as Kin and Kon ignored that statement like everyone else who ever tried to tell them that Laney is a girl.

Corey also understood what this meant to him and he had to put a stop to this date at any cost. "Guys we can't let this date happen! If something goes wrong, it could break up the band!"

Jackie just looked at Corey and understood why he was so affected by this. "Fine Corey, but I am only going to watch, I will not interfere with my brother's love life."

"That has been taken into account Jackie." Corey said as he started to run off with Jackie, Kin and Kon following behind him.

Kin and Kon and the others looked around as Kin had his hands in the shape of binoculars. "Ah yes, they're in my sights!" Jackie looked to see them walk past them as Kin was looking the opposite way. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to them as Kin blushed and did the same with his hands as he was now looking at them. "Ah yes, now they're in my sights!"

Jackie rolled her eyes a little but smiled because at least Kin was trying to help them. Tyler and Laney walked into the Sugar Shack where sometimes bands were allowed to perform at. Laney started to talk with the manager and after a while they were all laughing really loudly. Jackie could not believe what she was seeing but it looked to be what Kon said was true. Were Laney and her brother really going out? They could see they were talking to each other and soon sitting down at a table with two milkshakes, laughing and smiling. Kin started go back into a love-struck trance as he imagined it was him and Jackie in their places enjoying one big milkshake. His eyes, which once again took the shape of hearts, started to beat quickly as this was a daydream he did not want to wake up from. Corey, on the other hand, just looked at the scene angrily. He wanted it to be him sitting there. Sitting with Laney as they could talk and talk and talk about all that has happened to them in their lifetime. He could just never get the courage to tell her that. He wanted to ever since New years day, but every time he tried he would chicken out. Seeing someone else with her seemed to make him really angry now.

Tyler and Laney came out of the store smiling. "Off to the fair grounds?" Laney asked and turned away from the gang, not even noticing them.

"Yeah." Tyler said following her as the rest of them just stood there amazed as they did not notice them.

Soon after the two were out of sight, the rest of the gang started heading to the fair grounds. They had already performed there once but another gig there would not hurt according to Laney. Once they arrived, they saw the two talking with Barney of Barney's traveling circus. After their conversation and an unfortunate let down of Barney being booked solid, Tyler went to get a drink from the concession stand as Laney started to text Corey and ask if they wanted to come to the Fair grounds for they had an important announcement for the band. Corey saw this and thought it was that they would finally tell them exactly what they had seen them doing all day. After that, the rest of the group besides Kin arrived. Corey was worried about what Laney was going to say and a little angry at Tyler if he had done what he thought he did.

"Hey every... where is Kin?" Laney said surprised by the fact that Kin was not with them.

"Yeah... we don't know where he is." Corey said while looking around for Kin but he was not around.

"Well I am sure he will be here soon or later?" Laney asked confused about why Kin was not following Jackie like normally.

"Oh no reason Lanes. Please tell us your news." Corey said on the verge of crying and screaming.

"Well me and Ty have spent the day together and we got some great news." Laney said looking over at Tyler.

Corey waited to hear the inevitable about Laney and Tyler's day.

"Ty got use a gig at the Sugar Shack!" Corey's mouth fell open as that was not what he had expected to hear at all.

"Say what...?" Corey said trying to use a finger to clean out his ears. "Can you repeat that?"

"Ty got us a gig at the Sugar Shack. I tried but it failed and after that Ty started to talk with the guy and he was laughing so hard he said we could play there next week."

Corey passed out on the ground and Laney looked at him concerned "Is Core ok?"

"By Core standards I would say, good, very good." Jackie said as she looked Corey over.

"But you but I but heard... things!" Kon said looking really confused about what was going on here.

"Kon what are you talking about?" Laney asked as she was wondering what Kon meant.

"Kon thought you two were going on a date." Jackie said as Tyler and Laney started to laugh.

"Us!? On a date!?" Tyler said laughing even harder. "I got feelings for Laney, but I know she loves Corey."

Corey's eyes shot open and he looked at Laney. "She... does?" Corey asked as his heart was beating a mile a second.

Laney blushed and nodded slowly as she had recovered from her laughing so hard. "I do Core..."

"Kon!" Corey said looking angry at Kon for making him worry about another boy taking Laney away from him. "You told me they were going on a date!"

"Um... gotta go!" he started to run as fast as he could.

Jackie looked to Laney. "So I guess you and Corey will be spending a little more time together?" Jackie asked looking now to Corey who was catching up with Kon.

"I hope they at least stop calling my a guy all the time." Laney said smiling a little.

Tyler walked over. "You never know Lanes, you never know"

Kin shook his head as he had finally recovered from his daydreaming of Jackie and him. He looked around to see 5pm according the the clock inside the Sugar Shack. He had been standing there for the last 4 hours daydreaming about the love of his life that he just zoned out entirely. He didn't even notice his friends leaving whenever they did or how long ago they did. He didn't even remember why he was standing outside the Sugar Shack anymore until he saw a couple drinking a chocolate milkshake. Kin shook his head as he needed to get home and did not have time for another daydream. He had to get back to the garage. Kin returned and walked in looking at everyone.

"Um... sorry about that." Kin said rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what came over me back at the Sugar Shack"

"It's ok Kin" Jackie said smiling "So what were you dreaming of that took you 4 hours?" Jackie asked looking Kin in the eyes as she wanted to know what kind of a dream would take 4 hours.

"Well um... let's just say I will never forget it, ever!" Kin said blushing as it was the best thing he had ever dreamed about. "What did you all do today without me?"

"Well, turns out Laney and Tyler are not dating, Kon just misheard their conversation and it turns out they were just on a gig search. Corey and Laney finally admitted they loved each other... well sort of and in the end I think we are all a little happier." Jackie said smiling at Kin. "Now I think me and Laney are heading back to her place as Tyler and Kon already left 10 minutes ago. You might want to hurry if you want to catch up with them."

Kin gasped and realized that Jackie was right. He hugged her tightly and then ran off "Thanks Jackie!"

Jackie just stood there. "Kin has been acting really odd today... I suppose it's nothing." Jackie said not even thinking about it anymore.

* * *

**Hooray for Corney! Fiction Power, you are a genius! Keep up the good work!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter with new characters! This story is really starting to get interesting! Enjoy!**

* * *

Corey was sitting on the couch with Laney lying down with her head in his lap. He smiled down at her and ran his hand through her hair.

"I can't believe how jealous I got over thinking you and Tyler were dating." Corey said as he continued to stroke his hand through her hair.

"I know, it was kinda surprising yet romantic." Laney said blushing a little as she continued to look up at him. "You still have not apologized to him for that you know?"

Corey nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I should learn to trust our friends more and not listen to Kon when he is not 100% sure what he hears. I just got so mad to think I might lose you."

"Aw, Core! That is so sweet." Laney said getting up and hugging Corey tightly around the neck.

"Thanks Lanes." Corey said hugging her back. "So what do you think we are all going to do today?" Corey asked looking Laney in the eyes.

"I don't know Core, but I have a feeling it will be a big surprise to us all." Laney said looking Corey in the eyes.

"Well that just sounds like it will be a lot of fun then." Corey said getting up.

"Maybe you're right." Laney said getting up as well.

A garage door slammed shut in front of them. The door had been repaired by Mayor Mellow earlier that day and so had the wall that was destroyed by him and his tank.

Tyler got up out of bed and stretched. Something did not feel right about today as he got out of the bed Kin and Kon's parents let him have for who knew how long. They seemed to understand what was going on when Kin and Kon explained it to them when they first arrived and were just as entertaining as Kin and Kon themselves. After getting dressed and having a nice hot meal, he still could not shake the feleing that something was not right. After breakfast, he started to think of his sister and all the fun times they had shared. He then realized what was missing to him. He did not get to spend time just him and her like they used to do all the time. Now it was always the band and not so much on the family anymore. He was happy since they were both feeling like they were in the best dream ever since they got there. Tyler was just guessing it was just because how close the two were was probably why he was thinking so much about this.

Little did Tyler know but his sister Jackie was thinking the same thing as she got out of bed, got dressed, and went to see Laney in her room which happened to be right next door to hers. She knocked and waited for Laney to respond. Once she got Laney's permission, she entered to see Laney putting on her eye shadow. Jackie sat down on the bed and waited for her to finish as she did not want to distract her and risk it getting in her eyes. Once she had finished, Laney turned to Jackie and smiled

"Well good morning to you gal pal." Laney said as she seemed to be in a really happy mood.

"Someone sure is happy, aren't they?" Jackie asked as she smiled a little. "Did you have a good time alone with Corey last night?"

Laney smiled more and blushed a little. "You could say that."

"So what are we going to do today?" Jackie asked as she started to look at what was a teddy bear that looked like Corey from when they got stuck in the zoo. "Um... Laney... is that a teddy Corey...?"

Laney blushed and nodded as it in fact was. "Yeah, I know embarrassing right?"

"More like cute. If it was Corey here and not me, then yeah it would be really embarrassing." Jackie said picking it up and smiling at it.

"Well would you mind putting it down?" Laney asked nicely.

Back at the Kujira home, Kin had challenged Tyler to a game of pool and had taken him down to the basement as he had accepted it. Kin started to set up the table and Tyler grabbed a pool cue. Soon after it was ready, Kin grabbed one and let Tyler take the first shot. Tyler took aim and was about to shoot when Kin asked him a question he did not see coming.

"Tyler, what does your sister like in boys?" Kin asked as Tyler shot and the ball went flying off the table and into a wall.

"Say wha!?" Tyler asked as he was really caught off guard by that.

"What does your sister like in boys?" Kin asked once more as Tyler just looked at him with a look of shock.

"Dude! That's my sister your talking about!" Tyler asked as he was really confused and wondered why in the world would he want to know.

"Well let's just say that this friend of mine..." Kin started.

"You..." Tyler said crossing his arms. "The point now please?" he asked.

"I like your sister and wanted to ask her out..." Kin asked looking down. "I wanted to know first though if I was a type of guy she would like..." Kin asked nervously.

"Kin... sit down and let me tell you something about girls or in your case my sister." Tyler said putting his cue back up on a stand as Kin took a seat on the couch. "Kin... first of all you don't have to ask me about my sister and what she likes in a guy. I know her on a personal level but not that personal. We're siblings after all, we would not bother each other with stuff like that or we would be really disturbed by each other. If you want to get to know her and see if you're right for each other spend some time with her, get to know what she likes and if you like it too." Tyler said patting Kin on the shoulder. "Now why don't you go talk with her? I feel like just wandering around in town alone for a while." Tyler said getting up as Kin smiled and thanked him before walking off to Laney's to see Jackie.

Tyler walked around just wandering as he was really surprised to hear that Kin had feelings for his sister. He then started to recall on the day they first got there and how Kin looked at his sister. "How did I not see that?" Tyler said as he bumped into someone and sent them on their back. He reached a hand out to the person he knocked over and was surprised once more as he saw it was Lenny Nepp. "Sorry about that dude, my mind is not in a good place right now."

Lenny grabbed Tylers hand and pulled himself up. "It's ok it happens to all of us sometimes." He said smiling. "I don't think I have seen you around here before. You new in town?"

"Yeah, you might say something like that." Tyler said not sure how he would react if he told him where he was staying.

"So where you from?" Lenny asked.

"I... am from Toronto..." he said knowing if that would work or if he would believe that.

"Never heard of it. Where is it?" Lenny asked again raising an eye brow

"It's not a big place. Not much to talk about." Tyler said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Well ok then, but where are you living?" Lenny asked tilting his head.

"Well I'm staying with Kin and Kon Kujira." Tyler said as he was pretty sure how Lenny was going to react.

"If you're a friend of Grojband, we are done here." He said turning around and walking away as he assumed he was.

"You know that is sad right?" Tyler said following him.

"Why is that?" Lenny asked looking back.

"You're labeling me based on my friends without even getting to know me." Tyler said walking up beside Lenny. "That is totes not cool."

He nodded as he knew Tyler was right. He didn't want him to be right but he was. "I guess you're right. Sorry about that, let me get you a soda and make it up to you?" Lenny asked and took him back to Carrie's garage.

As they walked inside the only one who was there was Carrie. She looked to the newcomer that Lenny brought and did not look happy about this. "Lenny? Like who is this you bring back with you?" She asked getting up.

"This is Tyler, I said some uncool stuff that I should not of and to make it up to him I brought him back for a drink." Lenny said going into the fridge and getting them all a drink.

"Well as long as he is not a friend of those losers, Grojband I guess he is ok with me..." she said taking a drink of the beverage Lenny had gotten for her.

"He is." Lenny said, knowing she would have to know sooner or later. As soon as she heard that, she spit her drink out.

"You brought a friend of that loser band here?" she said getting up "I want you out of here!" she said pointing to Tyler.

"So I see you got quite a sense of hospitality?" Tyler said sarcastically. "You don't even know me and based on my friends, you want me to leave. If that is the case I'll be glad to leave." Tyler said getting up and leaving.

Lenny just sighed "He is right, you know that Carrie. That is no way to make friends and no way to make fans."

Carrie just looked at him "You know why we hate Grojband and that means their fans can't stay here even for a moment." Carrie was dead set against Grojband.

Lenny got up and started to walk out. Carrie grabbed his arm as she was wondering why Lenny was leaving all of a sudden. "Where are you going?"

"You diss my friends you diss me." Lenny ran after Tyler and the two walked away talking. Carrie just stood there dumbfounded by this. Her own bandmate choosing some teen over her. A friend she has known for years.

Carrie sighed and started to think. She had no idea what she should do but she knew that she would have to take Lenny's advice or their band might end up having little to no fans. She knew what she had to do. She regretted it but she knew what she had to do no matter how much she did not like the idea. Carrie texted an emergency meeting for the band and told Lenny he could bring Tyler back with him. They had all arrived and after some introductions with Kim and Konnie now knowing who Tyler was, they got down to the reason they were called here.

"Everyone I think we need to forget about Grojband and what they did to us. We have to get back to the reason we started this band in the first place. We love to make music and that is what we have to think about instead of how we have to be better than Grojband" Carrie said as Lenny smiled and nodded to what she had said.

"I have waited so long for this stupid fight to be over with. Now we can finally go back to having fun making music instead of being hardcore 24/7." Lenny said getting up.

Kim and Konnie looked at each other and smiled. They had thought the same thing but did not want to make their friends angry if they told them. "But we can't just forget what they did to us, can we?" Kim asked looking at everyone.

Tyler had had enough of this 'what they did to us'. It was driving him crazy because he did not even know what they did to them that was so bad. "Ok what did they even do to you!? I can't think of a single thing they did that could make any of you hold a grudge! What is so bad that you hate them for it?"

Carrie spoke up. "They beat us at Camp Screamly hard. We ruled scare metal and now we can't do it anymore without someone bringing it up."

Tyler's eye twitched at that statement. "They beat you and took away your dominance over scare metal... and you hate their guts for it? It was one gig, you could have used that as inspiration to work on better lyrics but instead you try to make yourselves better in every way? That sounds kinda pointless if you ask me. You could have done so much more in that time."

Carrie and the others nodded. "I guess you're right when you say it like that."

"Come with me. We're going somewhere." Tyler said walking out as they followed. They arrived at Grojband's garage and Tyler led them in.

Once they were all inside, Corey, Laney, and Kon all screamed about having their rivals in their garage. Tyler told them what they said to him back at their garage but then something struck his mind.

"Where is my sister and Kin?" Tyler asked as he was pretty sure he knew.

"Oh they went to go see a movie." Kon said as Tyler blinked slowly. "Wow, Kin sure is a fast worker..." He walked out leaving the Newmans and the 3 member of Grojband, who were still in there, alone so they could talk and he could process how Kin had already what Tyler presumed as 'had already got his sister on a date with him.'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Has Kin really gotten Jackie on a date with him? No, really cause I don't know. Tune in tomorrow to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's official. This is my new favorite chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kon sighed as he continued to think. He did not want to lose his best friend and brother to Tyler's sister, but he did not know what to do. He just stared at a picture of his brother and him laughing when they were no older then 8 years old. It was so sad to Kon that he even started to cry a little. Tyler came in to see Kon crying and went to check on him.

"Kon, is something the matter?" Tyler asked looking at Kon concerned.

"Hu...?" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh... I'm fine." Kon said lying to Tyler.

"Kon the truth please?" Tyler said in a soft voice so he would tell him.

"Well you see... Tyler, would you do something for me?" Kon asked.

"Sure Kon, what is it?" Tyler asked wondering what Kon needed help with.

"Well..." He said right before a garage door slammed shut in front of them. The rest of Kon's sentence could not be heard but Tyler had a look of shock and yelled.

"I won't do that!" Tyler said still shocked of what Kon asked.

Tyler looked at Kon like he was crazy. "You want me to do what?"

Kon looked serious. "You know what I asked and please help me do this?" Kon asked once more.

"There is no way I can help you do that Kon!" Tyler said as he would never do something so mean as to what Kon asked.

"Fine! If you wont help me, I will do it myself" Kon said running out of the garage before Tyler could stop him.

"Well that is just great..." Tyler said sighing as he could not interfere with this, at least not now.

At this time, Kin and Jackie were having milkshakes. Kin was so happy but all Jackie took this as was two friends spending some time together.

"So Kin, how are you enjoying your chocolate milkshake?" Jackie asked smiling at him.

Kin just smiled and nodded as he sipped his milkshake. Kin thought that this was so much more then just two friends spending time together to him. He was just hoping she felt the same way about him as he did her.

Jackie looked at him and smiled a little more. She was starting to fall for his nerdy charm, but not enough to call this a date. "So Kin, why did you ask me to come here with you?"

Kin blushed a little and looked around nervously and finally spoke. "Oh just so we could get to know each other better. I have not gotten to talk to you a lot since you got here."

Jackie looked at him a little confused. "Kin, I have been here little under three days, and we have seen each other for all of them." Jackie said looking confused. "How have you not gotten a chance to talk to me everyday." Jackie said looking at him like she knew something was up.

Just then, Kon arrived and smiled evilly. Kon had a plan to mess this up and he was going to do it with style and a mouse. Well, mostly a mouse. Kon took the small cage he got from the pet store and put the small white mouse inside into his hand. He walked inside the Sugar Shack and found a spot where he could hide from Jackie and Kin and still get a clear shot for when he would throw the mouse. Kon waited for the moment when Jackie and Kin started to talk to each other again then gently threw the mouse under the table. Kon thought that if Jackie saw how scared Kin was of simple things, she would lose interest in him. Once Kin saw the mouse he jumped on top of the table and screamed like a scared little girl. Jackie just giggled and picked up the tiny mouse and rubbed its chin.

"Kin you're so silly." Jackie said petting the little white mouse as Kin got back in his seat and blushed embarrassingly.

"Yeah..." Kin said hoping Jackie did not think he was a scardey-cat like Kon wanted her to.

Jackie just smiled. "Isn't this little mouse just adorable?"

Kin nodded as he did not thing Jackie was focusing on his freak out. He went back to sipping his drink as Jackie put the mouse on the end of the table and fed it some of her milkshake on a clean spoon she was not using. She looked over to Kin and offered to let him feed the mouse. Kin did and smiled as the tiny little mouse ate off the spoon. Kon just growled and ran off. He knew that he had lost this round but the day was not over yet and he would have a lot of chances to break them up. He would just need more time to find another plan. Jackie and Kin had finished their milkshakes and decided to go for a walk downtown. Kon decided that he would try street mugging. Kon got in a disguise that would make him completely unrecognizable to Jackie or Kin. One Jackie and Kin came across an ally-way, Kon jumped out holding a toy knife that looked real.

"Give me your money lady and no one gets hurt!" Kon said holding the knife up at Jackie.

Kin ran off screaming like a scared little girl again as Jackie gave a fighting stance. Kon look scared as Jackie started to beat on him using karate. Not a lot of people knew this, but Jackie knew how to beat someone up and send them to the hospital and Kon was going to be the next one. Once Jackie was done with him, she called an ambulance and walked away with Kin as he returned and hugged her tightly.

"Jackie I did not know you could do that." Kin said continuing his hug.

"Just like I told you when you were dreaming of Jackie Chan teaching you Kung fu, we should spare sometimes." Jackie said giggling.

"Well you're a great fighter. I feel sorta sorry for the guy who would go up against you." Kin said still not knowing it was his brother.

"Yeah, I guess we showed him not to mess with me and my friends." Jackie said wrapping an arm around Kin's shoulder and smiled warmly.

Kon was in the hospital now and Tyler went to visit him. "Yeah... I guess you learned what my sister is good at..." Tyler said as he felt bad for Kon.

Kon had casts on his left arm and one leg. "I guess I did..." Kon said annoyed about the fact that no matter how hard he tried he could not get Jackie to see how much of a cool guy but still how big of a nerd and scaredy-cat Kin was.

"I am not trying to sound mean Kon, but as your friend I have to tell you to stop this before you or... more likely my sister breaks every bone in your body!" Tyler said as he knew Jackie could do that if she fought hard enough. "Please Kon, just leave them be. This will only cause more pain for you and many more hospital trips if you keep going like this!"

Kon jumped out of bed and jumped in an electric wheelchair. He started to move slowly off and out of the room. Tyler sighed and followed him "Here we go again..." Tyler followed him and watched as he tried everything he could or could think of to stop his brother from being with Jackie. Tyler just stood by and watched as Kon tried to stop them from being together but it either brought them closer together, or got Kon hurt in the process. Kon however would never give up. Tyler started to admire his determination. He would say that, but even Tyler knew that Kon was not going to break them up that easily.

"Kin? Don't you think something strange is going on here?" Jackie asked as she looked around after Kon's last attempt.

"Now that you mention it... yeah, it's like someone is trying to stop us from having fun." Kin said rubbing his chin.

"I wish whoever it was would just stop so we can enjoy the rest of our day!" Jackie said crossing her arms and pouting with a look of anger.

"Me too! Let's just head back to the garage." Kin said sighing as Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be best too." Jackie said turning around and she and Kin started to head back.

Once they had arrived, they saw Kon in the wheelchair. They had no idea why because they did not know Kon was the mugger who tried to steal from them.

"Kon!" Jackie said running up to check on Kon and his injuries. "Who did this to you!? I would not let anyone hurt my favorite drummer of my favorite band!" Jackie seemed to be really aggravated by this and Kin smiled more by this, but was also worried for his brother.

"Yeah Kon, who would do this to you? Are you in pain or anything? Do you need a drink?" Kin said rushing to get his brother a cold bottle of water.

Kon was surprised. His brother was still caring for him just as much even thought he spent all of his time with Jackie. Tyler called Jackie over so Kon could talk with Kin alone.

Once Kin arrived back, Kon looked at him. "How could you do this to me Kin?" Kon asked. "You're the reason I'm in these casts." Kon said in a somewhat angry tone of voice. He did not seem too happy but Kin just looked confused.

"What are you talking about Kon? I would never hurt anyone like that. Especially you!" Kin said wondering what his brother meant.

"I mean you and Jackie. Ever since you started to hang out with her today, you have not even talked to me. I woke up this morning to an empty bed beside mine! AN EMPTY BED! You made me feel left out..." Kon said sadly as he looked to his brother on the verge of crying once more. "We said we would spend all the time we could together but frankly, I think you care more about Jackie then me" Kon said rolling away slowly.

Kin could not believe what his brother had just said to him. There was no way in a million years he would care about Jackie more than him but it felt so nice to see his brother care like that. He ran up and hugged Kon tightly.

"I'm sorry Kon. I guess today I was ignoring you a lot. I never told you where I was going or why, I just seemed to forget what I was doing for a moment and forgot that family comes first."

The brothers smiled in a group hug as Jackie and Tyler continued their talk. Mostly it was Tyler asking Jackie if she had feelings for Kin and what she thought about him. Her answers really surprised him. He could never unhear what Jackie had just told him and could not tell anything about it to Kin because they made a sibling promise and Tyler knew if he would to break that he would lose Jackie's trust.

After they returned, Jackie told Kin goodnight and started to make her way back to Laney's home. Jackie was tried from all this fun she had had today and needed to rest as she thought that tomorrow with her friends and special friends would be even better than today. Jackie still did not know she was the one to hurt Kon, but she did not let it phase her that he was badly hurt. Once she returned to Laney's home and into her room, Jackie saw a gift box on her bed. Jackie opened it and to her surprise, there was a teddy Kin. She hugged it tightly as it was as soft as Laney's one. She did not so much look at the face much but at how nice it looked in general. Jackie went to sleep with her Kin bear and smiled as Jackie hugged it tightly in her sleep. She loved her gift.

* * *

**AAAGH! THE FEELS! SO MANY FEELS! This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. At least until the next one comes out. See you then!**


End file.
